


Milolissa Pokemon GO Adventures

by MasterDuelistMichael



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterDuelistMichael/pseuds/MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin - Milo, Melissa and friends go around the world in search of Pokemon all while trying to build their new YouTube channel!





	1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my latest story! This time, Milo and Melissa are gonna be playing...POKEMON GO! This'll be done like the Let's Play videos by a YouTuber I like to watch - Trainer Tips. HERE WE GO!**

* * *

It's the middle of summer - July 6, 2016. 14 year old Milo Murphy and Melissa Chase are just hanging out, holding each other close, when Milo's phone buzzed.

"It's here..." Milo said in a hushed tone.

"Pokemon GO is live, Milo?" Melissa asked, squealing.

"It's finally here!" Milo celebrated.

"Well, we just gotta download it!"

"And we will!" Milo responded as he and Melissa took out their phones. "In 3, 2, 1...NOW!"

And just like that, the new Pokemon GO game was on their phones. "You know, we should make videos about our Pokemon GO adventures," Melissa suggested.

"What should we call our new channel?" Milo asked.

Melissa thought of it for a while, then came up with the perfect name - 'Team Milolissa'. And with that, the adventure was about to begin.

* * *

"Where to, Milo?" Melissa asked.

"How about Jefferson G. County Field?" Milo suggested.

Melissa smiled, taking Milo's hand as they walked to Jefferson G. County Field. Much to their surprise, all of their friends were there - Lydia, Bradley, Joni, Mort, Chad, Amanda...EVEN ZACK!

"Et Tu, Underwood?" Melissa questioned.

* * *

Zack knew he was busted. He turned to face his 2 new friends. "Okay, you caught me. I've been ensnared by Pokemon GO!" the former boy band front man called out. "So what's this I'm hearing about you two starting a YouTube channel chronicling your Pokemon GO adventures?"

"Mine and Melissa's idea," Milo confirmed. "As a matter of fact...we were just about to start recording! You got everything set up, Melissa?"

"Everything is all set up! Okay, Milo! We're recording in 3, 2, 1!" Melissa called out as she started the recording.

* * *

"What's up, everyone? It's Milo..."

"...and Melissa! We are Team Milolissa and today, it's the moment we've been waiting for - POKEMON GO HAS BEEN RELEASED IN THE US!"

"So why don't we get things started, Melissa?"

"I couldn't agree more, Milo!"

* * *

Milo and Melissa started their new Pokemon GO apps and chose their Pokemon GO names - Milo went with MurphDogg and Melissa chose LissaLove. With that, the adventure truly began.

"So...there is a bit of an Easter egg here," Milo pointed out. "You can start your journey just like Ash did, with Pikachu as your starter. All you gotta do is walk away from Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander 3 times, kinda like what Melissa and I are doing."

"Do that and Pikachu will appear..."

Sure enough, after 3 cycles of walking away from the main 3 starters, Pikachu did appear!

"GAME ON!" Milo and Melissa said in unison. It was only a 20 CP Pikachu, but they both caught it.

* * *

"Let us show you how this works..." Milo began as a Pidgey spawned on his screen. "I tap a Pokemon on my screen, this Pidgey for instance, then I touch and hold this PokeBall. I wait for the circle to get to where I want to be, then I swipe up on my screen...SWEET! A GREAT THROW! There we go! Got a Pidgey! 126 on the CP! That's how you get a Pokemon in Pokemon GO!" the jinx explained.

Milo and Melissa caught everything - a few Rattata (Milo's strongest was a 328 CP, Melissa had a 350), some Pidgey (Milo's strongest was a 310, Melissa's strongest hit 300 on the nose), some Caterpie (Milo's strongest was 228 CP, Melissa had a 210) and even some Dratini (Milo happened upon a 550 CP Dratini, while Melissa hit a 532 CP Dratini). But the rarest spawn for both was a Hitmonchan at 790 CP for Milo and 838 CP for Melissa. Milo and Melissa evolved their strongest Rattata into Raticate, their strongest Pidgey into Pidgeotto and their strongest Caterpie into Metapod. They are currently building towards the Weedle, Paras, Bellsprout, Magikarp (which takes 400 candies to evolve) and Geodude lines.

The duo had gone from Level 1 to Level 5 in a single day and were both on Team Instinct.

* * *

"That, friends, is Day 1 of POKEMON GO!" Melissa said as the day drew to a close.

"Stay tuned tomorrow for Day 2 of what's sure to be a grand adventure!" Milo added as the duo closed out their video. They would edit their recording and post it to YouTube that night, not knowing that they would hit upon something big.

* * *

**Let the adventure begin! Milo, Melissa, Zack and all their friends have now started playing Pokemon GO! What new adventures will Milo and Melissa go on and what new Pokemon will they find? Find out...AS THE JOURNEY CONTINUES!**


	2. Downtown Danville

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next up for Milo and Melissa on their Pokemon GO journey - a trip through Downtown Danville!

July 7th, 2016 - Pokemon GO had only been out for a day, but already, Milo and Melissa's YouTube channel had gone viral. Their first ever video had gotten 52,000 likes within the first 24 hours. They had gotten 3,000 subscribers within the first 24 hours of their first video's release as well!

"Melissa, I think this is the start of something big for us..." Milo remarked.

"Big? Try MAJOR!" Melissa retorted. "This Pokemon GO is gonna be the next big thing! We just happened upon it at the best possible time - right when it got released!"

* * *

Milo gave a nod as he and Melissa headed out on their bikes. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I checked on some of those Pokemon GO map simulators, looks like Downtown Danville is pretty lit. I'm also thinking that we can do a full week from Midtown Manhattan and Central Park, those places are pretty lit..."

"1 - Never say 'lit' again. Street talk is not your thing. 2 - Downtown Danville sounds like a plan for today, Melissa! And 3 - We can hit up Midtown Manhattan starting on Monday. I've already got an idea for this weekend. We got the transporter phones that Phineas and Ferb made, right?"

"Right..."

"I was thinking we hit up Santa Monica this weekend."

Melissa smiled "Great idea, Milo! Santa Monica sounds like an awesome place for Pokemon GO!"

"Let's go, Melissa!"

* * *

The duo parked their bikes by the Googolplex Mall and turned on their phones.

"We record...NOW!" Melissa cued as she and Milo turned on their screen recorders.

"What is up? Team Milolissa back at ya! I'm the king of chaos, Milo..."

"...and I'm the Ginger Snap - Melissa! We are in Downtown Danville and just look at this map!" Melissa called out as she and Milo looked at their Pokemon GO maps. There were PokeStops and Pokemon Gyms as far as the eye could see.

"This is just flat-out amazing! Beautiful map!" Milo marveled. "Melissa and I were checking the comments and we saw that we gotta go to Midtown Manhattan, right around Times Square; saw that we gotta go to Central Park - those two places appear to have a lot going on. We'll be getting to those next week. We also saw that we gotta hit up Santa Monica..."

"...and that will go down this weekend. And there is our first spawn of the day! It's a little puppy! A little Growlithe!"

* * *

Melissa happened upon a 596 CP Growlithe. Milo's Growlithe came in at a 570 CP.

"1, 2, 3..."

Milo and Melissa flicked up on their phones, throwing their PokeBalls...

"BOOM!" Melissa exclaimed. "We got Growlithe!"

* * *

"Last video we were Level 5, now we're Level 8. How'd that happen, you may be asking..." Milo started. "Good question! It happened in a night time session at Danville Park, there was this area around the park where there were 4 or 5 PokeStops within a 3 meter radius of each other, Pokemon were spawning like crazy..."

"...we were throwing down the Lucky Eggs, throwing out the Incenses, everyone was throwing out the Lure Modules, it was crazy! Milo got his Beedrill, he got Butterfree too, as did I. We both got to Raticate, have our Paras close to evolving, we got our Weepinbell and we're close to Pidgeot. Got just a few more Pidgey to catch before that happens."

"We also have some strong Eevee, too! Melissa's going for the Flareon and I'm going to be Vape-cheesing! Melissa named her 426 CP Eevee 'Pyro' and I named my 440 CP Eevee 'Rainer'. There's this little Easter egg in the game where you can manipulate your Eevee to evolve into the Eevolution that you want - it's Pyro for Flareon, Rainer for Vaporeon and Sparky for Jolteon. Only works once each, though."

Their screens then said 'Oh?' with a picture of an egg on it.

"Oh boy! Our eggs are going off!" Melissa called out. "But I think these are 2 kilometer eggs. Hard to get hype for 2 kilometer eggs."

"It is, Melissa. First one...Aw, my gosh...it's a Weedle! Hate these things!"

They then got 6 Pidgeys in a row!

"Really? 6 Pidgeys in a row?" Melissa questioned. "If you're gonna say 'Oh?', you better be ready to bring the fire and not hit us with the Pidgey cheese!"

Next 2 eggs...back to back Zubat!

* * *

"Zubat cheese now...just fantastic." Milo remarked. "This is what happens when you have nothing but 2 kilometer eggs," he added as he and Melissa exchanged all the Pokemon that came from those 2 kilometer eggs. The eggs they got from the PokeStops were much better - 5 and 10 kilometer eggs.

"At least we're level 9 now. At least we leveled up, so that's good..." Melissa said as the duo found their first Krabby. Milo happened upon a 560 CP Krabby, Melissa's Krabby was at 599 CP. It took a Razz Berry and a PokeBall, but they got their Krabby.

* * *

After a day through Downtown Danville and some time hanging out at Googolplex Mall, the duo signed off.

"Guys, this weekend, we'll be in Santa Monica! Stay tuned for that! Remember, YOU GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!" Melissa said, signing off the video and turning off the duo's screen recorders.

The video went into edit that night and was posted soon after. By the time the duo would head to Santa Monica...they would be recognized by everyone there.

* * *

**Pokemon GO Glossary:**

**CP - Combat Power: How strong a Pokemon is.**

**Razz Berry: A berry that makes a Pokemon easier to catch.**

**PokeStop: A landmark on the map where one can restock their items**

* * *

**You heard it! Next chapter will send Milo and Melissa to SANTA MONICA! See ya then and remember...IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


End file.
